Christmas Drabbles
by rosehustle1
Summary: three romantic X-mas drabbles. Various pairings.


"A Christmas Dinner Invitation"

"My dad wants to meet you for Christmas dinner." Remy said as she handed James a mug of hot cocoa. "He does? That is...understandable." He said with a nervous twitch.  
Remy smiled and sank down next to him on the sofa. "My dad is actually very laid back about my significant others. He'll adore you. I mean, who couldn't?" She declared before placing  
a chaste kiss on his cheek. He grinned and took a sip of his drink. "I haven't met a girlfriend's father in a long time...What does your dad like?" "He is in to movies and reality shows.  
He isn't in to sports. So, wooing him with basketball tickets will get you nowhere...He likes autobiographies." "Hmmm. Well, I guess we can talk about the latest films we both have seen.  
I hate reality shows. Your dad would love House. They would both watch hours of VH-1 trash shows..." "Probably. But then House would say an asshole remark and my dad would  
threaten to shove his cane up his ass." She said with an evil laugh. James laughed too. "Does he know about our age difference?" James asked. "It's only twelve years, James.  
I once dated someone the same age as my dad so I'm sure he'll feel alright with this relationship." "You dated a guy in his sixties?" "He was handsome and humble. Don't judge." She said  
as she tussled his hair. She ran a hand against his forehead. "So, when do we leave?"  
Remy smiled contentedly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You'll do it?"  
"Of course I will." He said as he rubbed his nose against her own.

"A Small Token of My Affection"

"So, Rachel is a Christmas baby?" House asked nonchalantly as he sat down across from Lisa Cuddy's desk.  
She looked up from her computer screen and sighed. "House don't you have clinic?" "I don't actually. Someone named Taub is filling in for me...so as I was saying,  
isn't her birthday around this time of year?" "She was actually born a few days before but no exact day is known. I picked December 20th so she can share the day with my dad.  
I thought it would be a special connection for them to share. Why?" House studied her face for a moment before digging into his pocket and revealing a small red box.  
"For the kid." He said as he placed the box on the desk. Cuddy's mouth dropped open in shock. "You bought my baby a gift?" "I didn't plan on it, but I was shopping for my mom  
and once I saw this particular item I had the impulse to buy it...Just open it." He said slightly flustered. Cuddy shook her head wearily and took the box in her hands.  
"You never give me any presents?" "...And I still am not giving you a present. This is for Rachel." He stated matter-of-factly. She smiled softly at his deflection and opened the box.  
"Oh,my! This is extraordinary!" She said as she took out a blue topaz jeweled pendant. "It's her birthstone. I thought you could pin it to the Christmas dress you bought her...  
she can continue to wear it as she grows up too..." He said trailing off. Cuddy swallowed hard and looked into his eyes. "If Rachel could talk she would say she loves it.  
She would tell you that it is the most special and beautiful gift anyone has ever given her." Cuddy said through tear-filled eyes.  
House smiled softly and stood up. "Well, she's very welcome."

"A Little Red and Gold Goes A Long Way"

"Now, I just want to reiterate that I hate Christmas and all of the religious hypocrisy connected to it, but you are my woman now so...I put up a tree."  
He said as he opened the door to his apartment to reveal the lit up Christmas tree in the corner. Remy smiled brightly and turned to look at him.  
"It's beautiful...but you didn't have to. This is your place." House bit his lip and reached out for her hand.  
She took his hand tightly with in her own and followed him to the sofa.  
"Well, it's funny you should mention that...I want...I would like you..." "Greg?" She asked wearily. "Live here." He finally blurted out.  
Thirteen let out an audible gasp at the statement. "You, Greg House, are asking me to move in?" She asked with widened eyes.  
He swallowed and leaned back against the sofa cushions. "I am."  
Thirteen took a glance at his trembling hands that he rested on his knees and then at the boyish innocence resonating from his eyes.  
She looked once more at the beautifully gold and red lit tree in the corner.  
"Know a good moving company?" She asked with a smirk. He sighed in relief and and leaned in to kiss her.


End file.
